Cleaning of dress shirts is one of the major tasks in laundry business. Dress shirts get dirty at the collar even after just one day of wearing. The rings around the collar remain even after being washed in a conventional washing machine, and thus dry cleaners brush the collar with soap water before putting in the washing machine. Manual brushing of the collar over several hours causes fatigue in the arms and hands, and it is the object of this invention to automate the brushing operation of dress shirts.
There are many machines for dry cleaning and laundry, but there is no shirt-collar cleaning machine similar to this invention.
Accordingly, it is the object of this invention to offer a shirt-collar cleaning system that alleviates tiring manual brushing operation. The collar cleaning system is comprised of a rotating brush, a plate assembly, water pump and valve assembly, and a soap-water tank. Upon power up, the water pump transfers soap water from the soap-water tank into a chamber in which an appropriate pressure range is maintained. The rotating brush spins just above the sliding plate assembly. The plate assembly is comprised of an elongated stationary guiding plate and an elongated sliding plate that moves sideways on the guiding plate. The user of this system places the shirt collar on the sliding plate, and moves the plate sideways with the collar under the brush to remove the ring along the collar. A push switch placed in the guiding plate directly under the brush so that soap water is sprayed onto the collar as the sliding plate activates the switch as it starts to pass under the brush. As long as a portion of the sliding plate is under the brush, it activates the switch and soap water is sprayed onto the collar. Alternatively, a remote controlled switch located on the sliding plate can activate the spraying action.